Daughter of Artemis
by Nklfbadlhk
Summary: When Ares's spear is stolen it is up to this group of demigods to find it. Please comment, it would also be appreciated if you took the poll. :)
1. Chapter 1

Me and my friend wrote this, we are only in grade 7 so the writing might not be that good.

Jacelyn p.o.v chapter 1

I sat up from my bed and glanced out the window. A crescent moon was hanging in the sky. It was still nighttime. My forehead was breaking out in sweat. I brought a hand up and wiped some of it away. For a second I tryed to remember why I woke up. Then I remembered that I just had one of THOSE nightmares, the kind that I have been having for 3 days in a row now. My mind automatically drifts back to it...

{" I object." A girl spoke. She was the youngest in the room, looking no older than 15. She carried a silver bow and arrows. There were 12 thrones placed in a U shape, it reminded me of something I have read before, but at the second I couldn't remember what. Each throne is occupied by either a man or woman the young girl looked odd sitting on a throne at her age. Now a stiff, cold- looking man was speaking: " It doesn't matter what you think, the decision has been made. And I would appreciate it if we can just get on with it and set the deal. I have important things to deal with." " Please, my lord. Give her a chance. The girl did nothing wrong. Send her to camp. I'm sure you will change your mind about her after a while." This was the girl speaking again, pleading to the man in the middle. The man sitting in the middle of the room was obviously the leader, he was literally radiating with power. When he spoke, the room seemed to shake. " Hmm, I don't see any harm in trying that. While she's there, I'll be watching to see if she is worthy to live. But if she isn't, the execution will take place right away." }

As the dream replayed in my head, I realized something. While I was having the dream, I knew, in the way you knew things in dreams, that the girl they were talking about is me.


	2. Chapter 2

The first five chapters are all written by my friend. Also could you guys comment? Thanks.

Jacelyn p.o.c chapter 2

Before I go on with anything else, I'll give you a summary of who I am.

1. My name is Jacelyn dash.

2. I have no parents.

3. I can Become invisible.

I swear on my life that everything I just said were true.

Now, to answer your questions: I was raised by a kind man. According to him, my first name was written on the back of a necklace I wore when I appeared on his doorstep. What happened to my parents were a mystery. He took me in and gave me my last name based on my Asian features. I was a straight A student at school, but an annual health checkup told me that I have ADHD. And the becoming invisible? I have absolutely no idea how that works but I've had it since I was 5 years old. I can become invisible whenever I want. Oh, and one more thing. My life was completely normal until today.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacelyn p.o.v

I walked along the familiar path to school. I usually loved walking there. After a few turns I would come to a small forest with creeks and squirrels hopping around, and school's just on the other side of it. Today, however, I'm not in the mood. The consistent nightmare i was having about the execution and the girl (me?) bothered me. I kept reminding myself that it was just a dream and that it probably isn't real, but somehow it has a ring of truth to it. I was so lost in thought that I didn't watch where I was going and tripped over something. Brushing the dust off me, I bent down to look at what I tripped over. I pushed the leaves away and got a shock. It was a girl, with curly red hair. She was leaning on a tree trunk and was fast asleep. I had tripped over her outstretched legs.

What the heck? Who sleeps in a forest at 8:00 in the morning and covers themselves with leaves?

"Hey. Excuse me. Get up." I shake the girl by her shoulders. The girl's forest-green eyes flutter open, and when they focus on me, she jumped up.

"Oh my gods! Are you Jacelyn Dash?" I frowned

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" She stands up and smoothed out her clothes

"Hi. I'm Clove. You need to come with me to camp."

"Excuse me?"

"Can we save the questions for later? You gotta come with me now!" Now I'm seriously creeped out. Is she mental or something?

"I'm not going before you answer all my questions." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Clove threw her hands up "I give up. You got your mother's stubbornness." I froze "What...did you just say? You know my...mom?" She looks uncomfortable

"Um, well,see, do you know about those Greek gods and goddess?" I do. I have always loved Greek mythology. But I don't see how this is relevant. Clove continues "Well,they are real, everything you've read about. And Artemis is your mom. Wait, Artemis is my what?

I just stood there,speechless. My brain processed the new information. The Greek gods are real. Artemis is my mom. All of a sudden I'm suspicious

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" I demanded. Clove looks uncomfortable

"Uh...you see,I'm a satyr. And I can prove it." With that she began to take off her shoes, revealing a pair of hooves. I gaped. She smiles apologetically "I know it's sudden and it's a shock. It is to all the demigods at first. But I swear on the River Styx I'm telling the truth. In fact, Chiron sent me here. You have to go to Camp Half-Blood with me. You have ADHD right? Most demigods do. It keeps them alive in battles with monsters. The camp keeps you safe at least in the summer from monsters." "But..." I didn't know what to say "What about my dad?" Clove nodded "Right. Let's go tell him together."

Dad took the news well. He didn't mind that much since it was only every summer. Thank god he was also interested in Greek mythology. He decided that it was cool that all these gods and monsters he had been reading about are real and alive. Clove told us all about camp and if sounded like a great place. I packed my stuff and decided to head to camp the next day with Clove.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacelyn p.o.v Chapter 4

The first word that came to my mind was " Wow ". Sure, Clove has told me how great camp half-blood was, but this was beyond imagining. In front of me lies dozens of strawberry fields, forests and lakes, and arenas, as clove later told me, for practicing battle techniques. I've got a feeling that I was going to love here.

" Hey, I'll take you to Chiron, okay? He'll tell you where to go and show you around." Clove says, leading the way. I followed, and soon we arrived in front of a building. Above the door, in ancient Greek, were the words "Big House". We entered. Chiron was pacing back and forth and smiled in relief when he saw us.

"Welcome, Jacelyn. And thank you, Clove, for bringing her here." Clove bowed respectfully and left.

" I told you they would make it here safely! You were freaking out over nothing!" a voice said. I hadn't payed much attention to him before, but now that he was speaking, I got a good look at him. The man was buff, looking about 40. Below his feet a leopard sprawled on the floor, and he was sipping from a wine goblet. I realize with a jolt that he was in my dream, I got another shock when I figured out who he was.

" Dionysus?" I blurted out. Woah, was that too rude? I should have been more polite. I half expected him to zap me or something, but instead his purple eyes flicker with interest. "Smart. But it's lord Dionysus to you. " he said. Chiron smiled tiredly and says

" Mr. D will do." Mr. D starts to say something, but Chiron cuts him off "I will get a camper to show you around."

It was huge, and a eagle's head hung above the door.

As we walked towards the cabins, a group of campers gathered around to get a look at me. Chiron introduced me to them and told them to go back to what they were doing before. We stopped infront of a cabin.

"Zeus?" I guessed. Chiron nodded

"Yes." Then he knocks on the door

" Jake? Are you in there?" The door opened. I studied the boy standing in front of me. He has short black hair and cold black eyes that had no emotions in them. Rectangular glasses were perched on his nose. He was scowling, but beneath that I noticed his proud expression. I had a feeling that he would be important.

"What is it?" He asks impatiently. Chiron sighs

" This is Jacelyn. Our newest camper. Do you mind showing her around?"

" Well did you really give me a choice there?" He snapped and slammed the door. Way to be friendly.

" Have a fun time." Chiron said giving us a smile as he trotted away. Great. Now I'm left with a bad-tempered guy alone and we are supposed to have a FUN time? I'm so looking forward to this.

Poll is on this page u/5293366/Nklfbadlhk

Please leave a comment, I really want a comment.


End file.
